


Naruto the thunderbird

by Deltario



Category: One Piece, narut
Genre: F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Naruto the thunderbird

In the one-piece world

Wealth fame power - Gold D. Roger attained this and everything else the world had to offer him and his dying words droves countless to the seas

"you want my treasure you can have it, I left it all in one place now you just have to find it, " Gold ger said

With those words many people drove to the seas in search of one piece this is the time known as the great pirate era.

Now...

A long time ago...

Before Roger, there was Rocks D Xbec he was captain of the rocks pirates. He was a fearsome man who was immensely strong and he ended having a family and then before he died he did something strange he handed his son over to Sengoku why you ask well... let's save the flashback for later...

His name was Minato namikaze and he was a marine and grew up as a Sengoku son and he became an admiral just like his adopted father.

However, his father Sengoku noticed that and he changes it to what his mother's name was.

Over the years later he became known as the thunder god because he had eaten the mythical down thunderbird as he can transform himself into a bird made of thunder and use his thunder power and he used it effectively and he amazingly strong with it.

However, because of his famed and other qualities, many people wanted him gone from the marines and so they created a trap for him and ...

However, Naruto will have to choose to be a marine or be a pirate? Which one will he choose it all depends on how he receives his heritage and how he knows about his father dying

* * *

At Zero island - in the east blue

We find Naruto was raised by Sengoku when he had time off was seldom and he arrived on an island ...

And he arrives and gives the kid to his long-time friend and former admiral Sarutobi and he took the baby and he left...

'I'm going to come by and train the boy and make him a marine "Sengoku said and left.

Sarutobi nodded and left.

At age 14...

Naruto is right now looking at the island and he managed to leave ...

Flashback

Why are you trying to leave Naruto ?" Sarutobi asked.

"I want to be like grandpa Sengoku and be a Marine !!!'Naruto said


End file.
